Blooming Reborn
by Flandre Nightshade
Summary: "My dream huh?" She smiled. "To bring peace to the world!" Peace however, didn't come easy the first time around. She didn't expect it to be any easier the second. Especially when she was unexpectedly sent back in time to the Warring States Era.


Naruto groaned, her head ached with the force of a thousand hangovers and her body was wracked with pain every time she moved.

"Damn…" She muttered. The last time she felt like this was when she and Tsu-baa decided to go drinking and get completely wasted. Apparently sometime during the night they had an argument over which one of them were the better Hokage. They both woke up regretting everything and had to pay a hefty sum for the destroyed bar and surrounding area.

That incident was over 100 years ago however, and Tsunade had long since passed.

It was a sad passing, but not an unwelcome one. Being a jinchūriki in addition to her mother being a full blooded Uzumaki, Naruto's life span long outlasted all of her friends. Only Tsunade and her 100 Mitotic Regenerations that she perfected after the war could rival Naruto's longevity. It had essentially caused her body's aging to come to a standstill and only running out of chakra or releasing the jutsu would kill her.

Tsunade had eventually, a quarter of a century after Naruto passed the hat on to the next person, decided to head to the other side. She was finally satisfied with her life, with her taking on several apprentices after the war before deciding to just create a school for medical ninjutsu for anyone who wanted to learn. She had beaten chakra control into Naruto for the better part of the many years that they had spent together proceeding the rest of Naruto's generation passing on. It had been worth it, Naruto now possessed chakra control that would rival Tsunade herself in addition to having the chakra reserves that were more akin to a tailed beast rather than a human.

It was a scary concept, and also one that Naruto was currently putting to use. She pulled at her chakra, letting it softly envelop her body before letting it slowly pulse with medical ninjutsu. Her aches and pains quickly vanished and, except for a slight feeling of unease, she felt like new.

Naruto blinked. She felt too new. The constant ache in her body that started to accompany her in her third century of living seemingly vanished without a trace and her body didn't seem to carry that slight sluggishness that came with old age.

Hearing the faint rush of water that accompanied a river, she decided that a quick splash of water to the face would do her some good.

Wincing slightly as rocks dug into her palms and feet, Naruto made her way to the river.

And then she stared at the reflection in the river.

An astonishingly beautiful girl with locks like threads of sunlight and big blue eyes that could melt anyone's heart stared back at her.

She disrupted her chakra, even if the double layering of her and Kurama's chakra made it practically impossible to land a genjutsu on her, she did it anyway.

Nothing happened.

She placed her palms together. "Kai!" She shouted.

Her reflection didn't waver.

Naruto swallowed down a lump that seemed to come out of nowhere and tentatively reached up to grab her chest.

And then squeezed.

Elation filled Naruto's face. They were back! Her self proclaimed bouncy, bountiful and beautiful boobs were back! And her curves too! Her also self proclaimed seductively super and sexy waist and hips!

She probably needed to work on her naming scheme.

Naruto twirled around to get a better look at her backside. Even that was back! It was as if she had gone all the way back to her prime.

The thought caused Naruto to pause in her self ogling. Now that she thought about it. Why was she back in her body from just after the war? That had been nearly three centuries ago and unless she had magically gone back in time then it really just wasn't possible.

Wait.

Back in time?

That… was a concerning thought. Mostly because time travel, while thought entirely unreasonable and impossible by the general public, had been proven to work for at least a small object such as a kunai. In a random fit of genius by Kakashi, which isn't actually a random thing for someone like him, he had been able to send a kunai two hours into the past by complete accident.

It was a chilling revelation for everyone who was involved in the project, namely Orochimaru, Tsunade, Naruto and Shikamaru. Originally it was supposed to be something more along the lines of creating a small pocket dimension, inspired by Kakashi's use of kamui when he had his sharingan, for purposes that were known only to him.

When the accident had occurred. The project had immediately been canceled by Kakashi. He had told everyone involved why it was canceled but fortunately he was the only one who knew all the steps to replicate the jutsu. He had taken the secret to the grave and while that was somewhat reassuring, the knowledge that time travel was possible was a sobering thought for all.

Naruto looked back at her reflection. She was still naked, and despite wanting to continue looking at her beautiful form, she would rather not have someone stumble upon her while she was pondering whether or not she was in the correct era.

Pulling on her chakra and letting it swirl around her, she let it thin out until it was like a million tiny little bits of string surrounding her. She let it harden into physical form and then softened it until it had become as soft as silk. Letting it flow and create sleeves, folds and intricate patterns, she molded it into a beautiful white kimono with orange petals.

Naruto twirled. Looking over the kimono to make sure everything was where it should be, she nodded happily at her work.

It was a skill that had taken some time to perfect, and one that didn't actually have any combat value. But she'd be damned if she wasn't going to look good.

With the matter of clothes settled, Naruto decided to observe her surroundings. The river ran long and disappeared off somewhere into the trees, and the riverside was comprised mostly of small rocks, with a faint bit of sand where the water hit the shoreline. The clearing was… lively. The trees were a vibrant green and had a healthy amount of leaves and branches.

The entire area was _pulsing_ with life. Naruto could feel faint bits of her sage mode flaring up purely from being in the same vicinity of the area. It rivaled the lesser areas of Mount Myoboku and that in itself was alarming.

Naruto had been pretty much everywhere in the shinobi nations at some point or another and she certainly couldn't remember any place like this before. And yet it felt so familiar, like an old friend that had returned after a lifetime of parting. Where… Was she?

There was one person more knowledgeable than she was in these kinds of situations. One person that had been with her since the beginning and was her best friend. Although calling him a person was a bit of a stretch.

 _Kura-chan?_ She called.

She waited for a reply. One that included a scathing remark of how she should treat her elders with respect and she should act more dignified considering her age. Something along those lines. They were never malicious or filled with ill intent, rather they were ways for him to show his affection.

But Kurama was silent.

 _Kurama?_ She called again.

More silence.

Naruto frowned. It wasn't often that Kurama completely ignored her calls twice. While he often took naps, saying something along the lines of 'even biju dream occasionally.' His senses were linked with hers and as such would immediately be aware if she was calling for him, dream or not.

A rather large sense of foreboding struck her. Now that Kurama hadn't responded, a bunch of worse case scenarios started to pop up in her head regarding the situation.

 _Kurama please answer me._ She tried once more.

She waited. And then dived into the seal.

A bright grassland with ever present sun greeted her. The former sewer had been remodeled by Naruto's behest and Kurama's request. It had taken a while to get the hang of changing her mindscape to how she wanted it to be, but with guidance from Kurama it had eventually worked out.

Naruto looked around. None of the area seemed damaged or changed at all, the only difference was the distinct lack of a very large orange fox.

She tensed. If Kurama wasn't here then she had a very serious problem on her hands.

His chakra was clinging to the entire place however, more so than it normally did. If Kurama had been taken by force, then he had not gone without a fight.

But… She didn't think he left. Forcefully or not. His chakra clung to the entire place and she could _feel_ a presence in the seal, his presence. It was faint, exceedingly so, but she had been with him for over 300 years and would recognize it anywhere.

She walked towards the feeling. It was in the direction of the lone tree in the grassland and opposite of the mountain.

The closer she got, the more abundant Kurama's chakra got. The faintness didn't fade, only that she felt closer to the source.

It was when she got to the base of the large tree that she felt her heart freeze.

Right by the trunk of the tree was a tiny orange fox.

Her eyes widened. "Kurama!" She shouted, running towards the small fox.

Picking him up, she found that he was small enough that he fit snugly in the palm of her hand.

He didn't respond to any poking or prodding and his breaths were shallow. He wasn't well, but he was alive.

Naruto released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. The fact that she wasn't alone in this unknown environment was a huge weight off her shoulders. Kurama may not be able to respond to her, and probably wouldn't for the near future, but just the knowledge that her friend was with her was enough to set her mind at ease.

She gently placed the weak fox down back onto the ground. If he was awake, then she could have pushed some of her chakra into him and aided his recovery. But the seal only really worked one way and the only way she could aid him was when he was conscious and actively sapped her chakra.

Naruto left the mindscape and found herself back at the clearing that was brimming with natural energy.

Her mission now was to find out exactly where she was. She closed her eyes and pulsed her chakra, sending a strong wave throughout the land.

She waited.

And waited.

And then she was filled with dread.

She had pulsed her chakra with enough force that it would be able to reach to the ends of the continent, but she had not felt the pull of a single one of her Hiraishin marks.

Once the war had settled, Orochimaru had let Minato stay for a tad longer than the other hokages. He had taught Naruto everything he knew about seals and given her his notebook with everything he had noted about the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Any improvements that could be made, practical and combat uses, different ways to apply the mark and the limitations of the jutsu. The pure amount of information contained in the notebook was enough to make Naruto's head spin but she had powered through it, insistent on perfecting her father's keepsake.

Minato Namikaze was a prodigy among prodigies, and that fact was blindingly obvious when reading his notes.

It had taken Naruto the better half of a decade to perfect the Hiraishin, but when she did she wagered that she had been able to put it to better use than her father. Her shadow clones could use and apply markers and it would still be there even when they dispelled. It had basically meant that if a single shadow clone had gotten close enough to touch the enemy than an army of Naruto's would rasengan them in the next instant.

Not many people had wanted to make her an enemy after that.

But the fact that she couldn't sense a single marker was daunting.

Naruto grit her teeth. She really wasn't liking what possibilities were left, but the time travel one was seeming more and more likely. It was either that or being dropped off into a completely different world. She wasn't sure which one she liked more.

She needed more information. Right now she had little to nothing confirmed and was going more on what she _didn't_ have rather than what she did.

Sage mode seemed like a safe bet. Being able to see the current state of the world's emotions didn't exactly give much information regarding where she currently was or what she could currently do but it would tell her immediately if something was different than normal.

She concentrated. The clearing that was brimming in natural energy allowed her to achieve sage mode nearly instantly but she coiled up the sensing capabilities of it first.

It fought her like a loaded spring that couldn't be pressed down anymore. She couldn't release it yet or she wouldn't be able to see the entire continent.

It struggled against her, squirming and waiting for freedom. Just a bit more and she would be able to see it all. Just a bit more and…

There! She released her senses and let it bounce off of her like a hyperactive cat. Birds turned and flocked to her while squirrels, rabbits and deer poked their head into the clearing.

She waited for it to return. To bring her the emotions of the masses.

It was closing in now. Just a bit longer.

She braced herself, in a second she would experience feelings that weren't hers.

Then she felt it, the slight rustling of the trees as everything rushed back to her and-

 _Death_

Naruto's eyes widened. Wha-

 _War_

No! She had stopped it! She had brought peace to the shinobi nation-

 _Blood. Violence. Spill their guts._

No! Stop! No more.

 _Kill them! Burn their village. Take their women and their food!_

No!

" _Taichou! We found a straggler, what should we do with it?"_

 _He gazed down at the young boy. He was weak. Useless. He deserved to die. His village burned and he deserved to as well._

" _Burn him. Make it painful."_

 _The boy's eyes widened. He struggled against his bindings._

" _Will do." The subordinate leaned down to the small boy. "We're going to have a lot of fun together." He smiled._

Enough. She had seen enough.

 _The black haired man snarled. "You and your entire clan deserve to be exterminated for what you did to my father." He spat._

 _Clad in armor, the brown hair man simply smirked. "What we did to your father? Do you mean when we cornered him four on one and cut off all his limbs so he couldn't escape? Or do you mean after that when we gave him plenty of tattoos courtesy of our blades?"_

 _He grit his teeth. "I'll make sure to personally wipe out your entire clan out of its miserable existence."_

" _I'd like to see you try."_

 _And then they charged._

Enough!

Naruto buckled, her sage mode dispelled. She retched, the contents of her empty stomach littering the ground.

There was so much _hate_ in this world. So much that it enveloped everything else.

But how? Why? She had exterminated hate. Through the efforts of many she had finally been able to unite the world and make it war free.

Now it was back in full force. Force that surpassed even the fourth world war. Force that overwhelmed the senses and enveloped everyone caught up in it with wrath and hatred.

It was disgusting. It was unthinkable. And yet the proof was what she felt. Her instinct told her what to do. Sage mode gave evidence on how it was.

Now it was her turn to seek it out.

She would seek out the hatred in this world and crush it through the only way she knew how. Grit, determination and a thick head.

She may have been blasted into the warring states era, but she doubted they would be handle the maelstrom that was Naruto Uzumaki.

The world wouldn't know what hit it. Dattebayo.

* * *

 **Start: Dec 4th. 2017.**

 **End: December 24th. 2017.**

 **Words: 2758.**


End file.
